Some web-based or mobile application offers a number of ways to interact with users. For example, a user may select various elements on a web page, such as a search box, a list item, a link, an image, etc. In some cases, the creator of the application desires to measure the performance of the application in response to the user actions, such as by determining how long a given action takes to complete. Multiple elements within the application may represent functionally similar yet visually distinct elements, such as each item in a list of search results or each item in a menu. The action performance with respect to such similar elements may be desired to be tracked as a group, rather than individually, to simplify performance analysis